The Voice In My Head
by DepressionSadnessLife
Summary: She's everywhere. It feels like she watches my every move. I turn around and she is there. Everywhere. I can't lose her, never mind how hard I try. Everyone thinks I'm crazy. She's the voice in my head, and it's driving me insane.


**I'm not going to have a long author note because if people actually read my story, I don't want them to be bored straight away. This story is based off a real life serious matter that many people suffer daily. It causes many deaths, and many other serious matters. Please don't take this story the wrong way.**

**I don't own anything but the plot! **

* * *

She's everywhere. It feels like she watches my every move. I turn around and she is there. Everywhere. I can't lose her, never mind how hard I try. I could move countries and she would follow. Everyone thinks I'm crazy. Half of the time I believe them, but she's still there. She's the voice in my head, and it's driving me crazy.

She's everywhere. She was at my wedding, just standing there staring at me. I tried my best to concentrate on Fabian, but it felt like she was burning a hole in my mind.

She talks to me, and it drives me crazy. If I can't see her, she'll be talking to me. She commands me to do stuff, she tells me things. I don't know if I should do them or not, if I should believe them or not.

She sings a lot and is always with her teddy bear. It creeps me out. I never thought that a thirteen year old girl could scare me so badly. I thought wrong.

The only person who hasn't gave up hope in me is Fabian. He calms me down when I'm creeped out. Everyone else just says that I need to go to a metal asylum, but Fabian just shouts at them. That's why I keep on falling in love with him. He's so supportive, and I would be dead right now if it wasn't for him.

_**You're such a disappointment Nina.**_

I shivered as I felt a hand run down my hair, she was back. Fabian was at work, I was home alone with my worst nightmare.

_**No wonder I just saw Fabian with another women, Mara I think her name is.**_

I couldn't see her, I was waiting for her to show herself. She was even scarier in person.

She appears in front of me and tilts her head. I hold in my tears as she stares into my eyes.

She wears a plain white bridesmaids dress with blood splattered all over it. It never goes away, the blood stays fresh, like it's just appeared. Her hair is wavy, a brownish colour. She always wears it down. Her feet are bare, and she limps when she walks. She has the same eyes as Fabian which kills me inside. It's my worst nightmare.

_**You're so ugly Nina.**_

She's the reason I have no self esteem. When I start to feel a tiny bit confident with my body, she comes along and crushes it.

_**You love Fabian.**_

She whispers in my ear as she walks behind me. I manage to nod, but my eyes don't follow her.

_**Then kill Mara, she's going to take him away from you.**_

She walks over to kitchen and comes back with a knife. She walks slowly, and it haunts me.

A bang stops her in her tracks and Fabian walks in. She stands there and stares at him, but he can't see her. No one can, but me.

"Hey beautiful." He smiles at me as he places his coat on the hanger.

_**You're not beautiful.**_

She's still standing there, but her glance is now on me. She's staring so hard, like her life depends on it. If she has a life that is.

Fabian sits next to me, he knows she's here. My face tells it all. He sighs and takes my hand, rubbing it with his fingers. I don't move, I don't even flinch.

"H-Hi b-babe." I manage to say as I take a deep breath. He shakes his head and stares into the direction he thinks she's in. I don't correct him, I'm frozen.

She drops the knife to the floor and slowly limps over to us. She stops in front of Fabian. He can't see her, he never can.

_**Daddy.**_

"That's not Daddy." I say, now my words can come out of my mouth. Her head quickly turns so she's looking at me. I regret what I said almost instantly.

_**You're a disgrace.**_

Fabian looks at me in a relaxing way, but he doesn't help. Her glance is glued to my mind.

_**You ruin everything.**_

"Please leave me alone!" I cry out. I know she won't leave me, she never does.

_**It's your fault your parents are dead.**_

Her voice is louder now, and tears are falling down my cheek. I can't stop them, I never can.

"Leave her alone!" Fabian roars as he holds my shaking frame. He pulls me closer to his body and whips the tears from my eyes with the tip of his thumb.

_**You killed them!**_

I cry more, unable to stop the guilt growing inside me. I know I didn't kill them, I know it wasn't my fault, but I can't help from believing her.

_**You killed Sarah too.**_

"I didn't kill Sarah." I manage to say in between my sobs. Fabian places my head in his chest and stokes my hair. He shushes me, but he can't remove her words from my head.

_**You're a failure.**_

I sit up and grab my head. She causes me stress, she causes the scars on my wrist.

"Get out of my head!" I scream as I rock back and forth. I see Fabian run to the hall. He picks up the phone and dials a number.

_**You're a mess.**_

"Leave me alone!" I shout as I grab my head harder. Maybe if I cause myself pain, she'll leave.

She's everywhere, I can't breath without her being there. She's going to be the death of me, wherever I like it or not.

* * *

**How was that? It took me an hour to write and it would make my day if people left their opinions on it. I love to write and I wanted to share my story with you. Should I continue it or should I not bother? Your opinions mean the world to me. **

Quote of the day~ You're my Chosen One.


End file.
